Examples of the present invention include apparatus and methods allowing improved traffic management and allowing more efficient vehicle operation. Examples include suggested vehicle speed indicator systems using vehicle-to-infrastructure wireless communications. An example approach informs a driver of a suggested speed, which may be determined by a traffic controller as the optimal traveling speed for the highway, and which may be less than the posted speed limit. If one or more drivers adjust their vehicle speed to approximate the suggested speed, traffic flow may be smoothed out and vehicle safety enhanced. A suggested speed can be assigned to each suitably equipped vehicle along specific portions of the highway.